Une vie compliqué
by Rixia
Summary: Victoire Thorne est médecin a Seattle elle a un passé trouble de médecin militaire, elle décide un jour de prendre le métro sans savoir que cet événement vas changer sa vie et notamment son habitude de "célibataire endurcie"
1. Chapter 1

J'éteignis la télé, depuis l'attaque de New-York il y a plus d'un mois toute les chaînes ne faisaient que parler de Loki et des extraterrestres (déjà que je la regardais pas beaucoup, sa me donnait encore plus de raisons de même pas l'allumer). Il faut dire que ça été un grand choque pour l'humanité d'apprendre que l'ont été pas seul, de plus il y avait d'autres façon de l'apprendre et bien meilleur. Depuis tout le monde avait peur et regardait le ciel d'un air craintif. Je trouvais ça tellement risible, premièrement on a quand même gagnait enfin les Avengers on gagnait et puis même si on été envahis je vois mal ce que de simples humais comme nous pourrait faire ou alors où est-ce que l'on pourrait se cacher. Je regardais l'heure plus que une heure avant de retourner à l'hôpital et de prendre mon service de nuit, je soupirais, j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances. Mes dernières vacances remontent à plus de cinq ans (je n'avais pas vraiment de raison d'en prendre, ayant une vie tournée entièrement autour de mon travail), je crois que personne ne pourra m'en vouloir si je prends une semaine de congé, je devrais en parler avec la responsable de mon service Lucie, demain. Sachant tout l'ennui que c'est de trouver une place de parking à l'hôpital de Seattle et à cette heure-ci ( les Citadins se permettent de prendre d'assaut le parking pour aller à leurs soirées puisque l'hôpital se trouve en plein centre-ville) je décidais pour une fois de prendre le métro. Je marchais une dizaine de minutes avant d'arrivée à l'arrêt où il n'y avait personne, ça semblait beaucoup plus glauque quand il n'y a pas plein de monde se pressant sur le quai, se bousculant, je montais dans le métro et me redit compte que nous étions seulement trois dans le compartiment ce qui ne me surprenait pas tant que ça puisqu'il était 1h du matin il y avait un homme, un sans abri sûrement vu ses habits déchirés, son odeur et son sac à côté de lui. Il était allongé sur la banquette au fond , une bouteille vide posait à côté de lui m'indiqua dans quel état il devait se trouver je vérifier quand même qu'il respirait (réflexe professionnel) et un autre homme était là assis sur une baguette à ma gauche il était habillé d'une longue veste noir, un jean bleu, il était brun et avait les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait il avait dans sa main une valise, le genre de valise gris métallisé qu'ils ont dans les films d'espionnage je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce que pouvais contenir cette valise. Après deux arrêts à me questionnait sur cet homme étrange il se leva et partit sans un regard vers moi quand le métro se remit en marche il se retourna ( je pus alors remarquer qu'il avait des yeux noirs) et me regarda souriant. Un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos. Ok, soit cet homme est un psychopathe ou alors il faut vraiment et de toute urgence qu'il change de sourire. Il a dû donner des crises cardiaques à plus d'une grand-mère...et puis je remarquais un détail pour le moins important il avait laissé sa valise… Ok bon il l'avait sûrement juste oublié ou alors c'est juste un terroriste qui a laissé une bombe...non aller respirer Victoire c'est sûrement être médecin en Afghanistan qui t'a rendu parano, ouais mais bon vu le sourire qu'il m'a lançait, j'avais le droit d'être sur mes gardes tout de même et puis il l'avait dans la main comment il a fait pour l'oublier... je jette un sans-abri sans abri qui dormait toujours, bien que je doute que même éveillé il soit en état de remarquer la valise. Je passais les trois arrêts suivants à fixer la valise comme si elle aller me sauter au visage (ou m'exposer ça serait plus approprié) je pouvais toujours sortir du métro maintenant et continuer à pied jusqu'à l'hôpital puis je jetais un coup d'œil à mon compagnon de fortune, non je ne pouvais pas si c'est vraiment une bombe et qu'elle explose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir aidé… métier de merde vraiment on prend des réflexes altruistes qui risquent de nous coûtait la vie. Bon au pire j'ai cas aller vérifié et ouvrir la valise, je m'approchais doucement de mon objectif et quand j'approchais ma main elle se mit à briller doucement d'une couleur rouge, ok je suis presque sûr qu'une bombe ne fait pas ça, mais une valise normale non plus ( je sais pas si je dois paniquer ou pas) pourtant la lumière s'intensifie jusqu'à ce que je doit fermer les yeux ( ok là je panique) et je me sentis projeté de l'autre côté de wagon puis le trou noir. Quand je me réveillais tout mon corps était comme engourdie impossible de bouger. J'entendis du bruit comme quelque chose qui roulait... bon j'étais toujours dans le métro c'est bon à savoir, sachant qu'entre l'arrêt auquel étaient descendus l'homme à la valise et le terminus à l'hôpital il y a 20 minutes et sachant qu'on roule toujours il s'est donc écoulaient moins de vingt minutes durant mon évanouissement. Je repris doucement le contrôle de mon corps d'abord j'ai pu bouger mes doigts puis mes bras, ma tête et mes jambes en dernier( bon j'étais entière c'est déjà ça). Je pus ouvrirent les yeux, je me levai et pus voir l'entendu des dégâts toutes les barres de maintien étaient arrachées et se trouvaient au fond du compartiment les banquettes près de l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la valise était elle aussi arrachés ou défoncés, il y avait donc bien eu une explosion. La valise avait disparu sûrement dû au choc. Je m'inspectais moi-même malgré la violence du choc contre la paroi je n'aurais que quelque bleu rien de bien grave. C'est quand même étonnant il n'y avait pas de flamme j'ai déjà vu des bombes explosait ce n'était pas une bombe « normal » elle avait juste produit une onde de choc, de plus seul notre compartiment semblait touché. Notre ? Je me souviens sans-abri sans abri, il était par terre sur le dos ( il a dû tomber lors de l'explosion), et je remarquais un détail sa cage thoracique ne bougeait plus, je me précipitais vers lui, je lui mis deux doigts sur la gorge… pas de battements, je sortis mon téléphone et appelai l'hôpital tout en commençant un massage cardiaque.« Bonjours vous êtes bien en relation avec… commença la standardiste

-C'est le docteur Thorne, la coupe-je, j'ai besoin de toute urgence d'une ambulance j'ai un homme d'une trentaine d'années sûrement en état d'ivresse avancé en arrêt cardiaque suite à une explosion je lui fais un massage cardiaque je suis dans le métro de la ligne 810 celle qui relit Capitole Hill à Queen Anne je suis bientôt au terminus, j'attendis quelques secondes;

-Bien une ambulance vient de partir Dr Thorne, l'homme réagit-il au massage ?

-Non, réponds-je, je mis plus de force

-A-t-il des blessures apparentes ? Me demanda-t-elle, je vérifiais sans interrompre le massage

-Non. » Je continuais désespérément le massage pendant des secondes qui me semble interminable, aller putain respire, respire, RESPIRE !

Soudain il prit une inspiration :

« C'est bon il respire, souffle-je doucement, je vérifiais quand même que sa respiration soit stable

-Bien, me répondit-elle, l'ambulance arrive

-Bien, répété-je »

Le métro s'arrêta au terminus les infirmiers était là avec un brancard il le prirent en charge, ils étaient trois l'un deux se dirigea vers moi, je le reconnut :

« Adam lui dit-je en souriant, Adam est un infirmier, il est mignon avec ses cheveux brun et ses yeux vert qui faisait craqué la plupart des infirmières, il est gentil et très efficace ce qui fait qu'il est apprécier des médecins comme moi, avec lui on a instauré un genre de flirt innocent ce n'est pas mon genre, beaucoup trop gentil et inoffensif.

\- Je te laisse une heure et tu trouve le moyen de te trouvais dans le pétrin, sérieusement, si tu veux me voir en dehors du travaille pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à trouvait un sans abri en arrêt cardiaque vient m'inviter ça ira plus vite, je rigolai, suivit par lui,

-Ah mince et tu aurait pas put me dire ça avant ? Je lui lançait un regard énervé, il rigola à son tour

\- Blague a part il s'est passer quoi ici ? Demanda-il en inspectant l'intérieur du compartiment

-Si je te le dit tu me croira jamais » lui dit-je en lui fessant un clin d'œil


	2. Chapter 2

J'arrivais à l'hôpital avec 20 minutes d'avance comme d'habitude, je me changeai dans les vestiaires (ce qui constituer a enfilé ma blouse) avant de sortir je fis comme d'habitude et me planta devant un miroir. Je m'examinai, mes long cheveux châtain (qui m'arrivaient au milieu du dos) était attaché en un chignon haut parfait, mes yeux marron étaient maquillés avec soin, bien que je me trouvais banal, on me trouvait pourtant jolie, chose à laquelle je n'accordais pas d'importance (j'étais ce qu'on appelle une célibataire endurcie), je souris une dernière fois à mon reflet et fermaient les yeux. J'étais très stricte avec moi-même et ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle aussi bien en relation avec les gens qu'avec moi-même, je n'étais pas la même personne.J'ai la réputation d'être le meilleur médecin de l'hôpital mais aussi le plus dur et la plus froide (certaines personnes fuit quand elle me voit ou n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux) que ce soit avec le personnel ou les patients, si bien que tout le personnel s'est mis d'accord sur un surnom le nazi, car d'après eux je pourrais diriger une armée les yeux fermés et avec plus de caractères que Hitler en personne, (bien évidemment personne ne m'appeler comme ça devant moi a par Adam; une autre infirmière Rose Égrégore et le médecin Colins le seul médecin avec qui je m'entends qui est d'origine allemande, ce qui n'a pas arrangé mon cas) je rouvrir les yeux et tomba sur un visage froid et dur: le nazi était là. Pourtant les personnes qui me connaissent en dehors du travaillent savent que je suis compatissante (voir trop du coup je recueille les animaux perdus, je pleure devant les films), j'ai beaucoup d'humour j'étais connue pour avoir beaucoup de tact pourtant j'étais tout le contraire quand j'étais le docteur Thorne .Je me dirigeais vers la salle de pause en essayant de ne pas penser à l'épisode du métro i jours maintenant, quand Lucie m'appela dans un couloir :

« Victoire, on a un code rose, me dit-elle en souriant

-Non sérieusement vous voulez pas arrêter avec ça, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel ( les infirmières et médecins on crée ce code rose pour les célébrités qui viennent à l'hôpital généralement on l'utilise pour les beaux « spécimen » avec lequel le personnel n'arrive pas à être très « professionnel », du coup c'est moi et le médecin Smith qui a été désigné pour s'en occupé étant les deux seuls médecin à reste correct et Adam pour les infirmiers)

-Arrête c'est très sérieux, je refuse qu'on ait une réputation de harceleur sexuelle ok . Et puis Smith n'est pas là du coup y reste que toi et dépêches-toi j'ai dû le laissé entre les mains de Rose, j'ai peur pour sa virginité, je levais les yeux au ciel encore

-Bon qu'elle chambre .

-1089

-Et c'est qui ?

-Ça tu verras par toi-même, je parie que tu serais surprise, me dit elle en me fessant un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux

-Ok dit je septique

-Merci tu es un ange »me lança-t-elle avant de partir dans l'autre sens, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à dire non ( un jour je vais le regretter), je me dirigeai vers la chambre, je ne toquai pas vu que Rose devrait encore si trouvaient (Rose était ce qu'on appelait une croqueuse d'homme même si elle était très gentille et professionnelle il suffisait qu'un beau spécimen masculin se trouve à proximité et hop elle est guidée par ses hormones malgré cela je l'appréciais beaucoup elle était la seule avec Adam et Colins avec lesquelles j'étais Victoire et pas le nazi), et effectivement je découvris Rose en train de « discuté » avec notre code rose :

« Sinon c'est quoi votre type de femme . Lui demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde (non mais sérieusement comment on pouvait être aussi directe avec quelqu'un), je me décidai à voler au secours du pauvre patient

-Surtout ne répondais pas, lançais-je en m'avançant dans la pièce, sinon je donne pas chère de votre peau, la personne assise sur le lit était effectivement ce qu'on pourrait appeler de « canon », il était blond, tout en muscle, un visage d'ange et un regard bleu intense il était habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc moulant et d'un jean tout ce qui a de plus banal, il me regarda avec un air de gratitude auquel je répondis avec un sourire compatissant sans faire attention, avant de me secouer ( tu es le médecin mais Victoire)

-Tien voila le nazi, répondit-elle l'homme sembla tiquait a ce nom, d'ailleurs Rose se retourna vers lui, Oh pardon … c'est juste que c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle… c'est une blague entre infirmiers et médecins je voulais pas…, je les regardais interrogatrice

-Non c'est bon, bien que ce soit un surnom étrange, répondit-il amuser en me regardant ok je ne sais pas ce qui se passe pensai-je et sûrement que cela se lisait sur mon visage car Rose se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard désespérer

-Non ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui sait, elle avait dit çà avec tellement de conviction que là sur le coup je me sentis idiote mais je ne le montrai pas (j'espère que ce n'est pas une personne importante)

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui sait pour le soigner, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, sans offense dis-je en me tourna vers lui

-il n'y a pas de mal, me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur (bien que je doute que ce soit voulu). Il avait l'air très amusé par la situation, je me tournais vers Rose pour la voir presque bavait ( et après au se demandait d'où venait la réputation des femmes d'être superficiel), je levais les yeux au ciel

-Tu peux aller bavait ailleurs s'il te plaît, lui demande-je et elle sortit de sa contemplation et me fusilla du regard, l'homme rougit, pour le coup je maudis Rose avec elle j'arrivais pas à être le médecin elle faisait sortir Victoire naturellement

-Non mais j'en revins toujours pas que tu sais pas qui sait, tu n'as pas la télé chez toi ou quoi ?! Continua-t-elle en ignora ma pique

-Si mais je passe pas mon temps devant moi, tu sais j'ai ce qu'on appelle une vie, réplique-je, l'homme passa son regard entre nous deux comme s'il suivait un match de tennis, je me dirigeai vers la table à côté du lit où se trouvait son dossier, et commença à lire « Steven Grant Rogers » lis-je

-Ah bon et depuis quand ? Parce que dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux serais célibataire ? Me lançât-elle

-Et laquelle de nous deux est en train de draguer un patient alors qu'elle est en couple . Réplique-je sans relever les yeux du dossier bien que je ne le lisais pas vraiment (c'était pour me donner un genre)

-Non mais pas reconnaître Capitain America faut le faire quand même, pour le coup j'ai relevé les yeux étonnés vers les deux personnes présentes, Rose était en train de rire de ma tête évidemment alors que Steven semblait gêné

-Capitain America ? Genre comme le super-héros ? Demande-je incrédule j'en revenais pas

-Oui me dit-elle en me lançant un regard supérieur, tu l'as devant toi, dit-elle en désignant Steven qui visiblement ne savait pas où se mettre, et d'ailleurs, continua-t-elle, je viens de gagner 20 dollars grâce à toi, merci. Ok alors là je suivais vraiment plus rien et a regardé la tête de Steven visiblement lui non plus (je me sentis moi seul)

-Pourquoi ? Demande-je simplement mais pas sur que je voulais la réponse, en fait je regrettais d'avoir posé la question au moment même où elle est sortie de mes lèvres

-J'ai parié avec Adam qu'un jour tu serais surprise par quelque chose, je levais les yeux au ciel et Steven ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire

-Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire . Si vous vous ennuyiez autant je peux vous donner plus se travaille et vous Mr Rogers ne l'encourager pas dis-je d'un ton autoritaire en le pointant du doigt (ton que j'ai mis des années à perfectionnait en étant médecin à l'armée et ayant l'habitude des soldats qui refusaient les soins)

-Désolé, dit-il avec une mine très sérieuse, ok alors là j'avais l'impression de lui avoir dit que mes parents étaient morts et que c'était sa faute

-Et tu n'as pas le droit de martyriser le symbole de la nation, me reprochât Rose, je levais les yeux au ciel (il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça tout le temps même si c'est la faute des autres)

-Alors premièrement martyriser et un grand mot, deuxièmement je crois que Mr Rogers et parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul, troisièmement je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là . Cette fois si ce fut à Rose de paraître surprise et je savourais mon effet en la regardant comme si la réponse était évidente, ce qui était le plus drôle c'est qu'elle fessait exactement la même tête que Steven, deux têtes étonnées qui me regardaient

-Hein ? Me répondit-elle intelligemment, je rigolais intérieurement mais ne lançasse absolument rien transparaître

-Le médecin est arrivé et prend en charge la patiente donc… dit je en la laissant complétée

-L'infirmier a fait son travail et doit d'occuper d'autres patient tout en étant à la disponibilité du médecin dit-elle en ruminant

-Bien, dis-je en souriant, j'imagine que tu sais où est la porte continue-je

-Mais allez c'est Capitain America, quoi! Supplia-t-elle comme une petite fille à qui j'aurais refusé un joué, ce qui fit encore rougir Steven

-Rose, mon ton se fit plus insistant sans perdre mon sourire (bien qu'intérieurement je commençasse à bouillir, le nazi aime l'obéissance)

-Mais je pourrais pas rester un... commença-t-elle, elle se coupa dans sa phrase quand elle perçut le changement dans mes yeux, ils se firent glaciaux et mon visage se ferma (comme tout à l'heure), le nazi était là, Steven qui regardait Rose s'étonnait de la panique sur son visage puis se tourna vers moi et eut l'air surpris de mon voire mon visage si froid.

-Infirmière Égrégore, commence-je froidement quand je dis dehors c'est dehors et ce que c'est clair ? demande -je froidement (on dirait presque c'était la voix de quelqu'un d'autre) sans hausser la voix, ce qui fit sursauter Steven qui ne s'y attendais visiblement pas

-Oui docteur Thorne, répondit-elle respectueusement en se dirigeant vers la porte au moment à l'elle allait sortir je l'interpellais

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus est-ce clair ?

-Oui docteur

-Je dois déjà supportait votre manque de professionnalisme envers le patient, mais je refuse l'insubordination devant les patients est-ce toujours clair ? Continu-je (bien que je sache que j'irai m'excuser plus tard, je n'aime pas particulièrement être méchante avec elle mais je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse rire devant les patients et Rose avait trop tendance à faire sortir Victoire c'est surtout pour ça que je lui ai parlé comme ça).

-Oui docteur Thorne, puis elle partit, je me tournais vers Steven, je redevenais « chaleureuse »

-Bien Mr Rogers, alors nous allons commençait, dis-je en parcourant son dossier

-Heu… commença-t-il hésitant, il avait l'air d'un enfant qui voulait parler à sa mère c'était mignon et ridicule en même temps, c'était Capitain America quoi ! Il nous avait tout sauvé et plusieurs fois.

-Oui ? Dis-je en tentent de l'encourager à parler

-Je suis désolé pour l'infirmière c'est de ma faute je voulais juste vous…

-Non Mr Rogers, ce n'est pas votre faute, le coupe-je

-Si c'est moi qui..., je poussais un soupiré qui le coupai à nouveau

-Mr Rogers ce n'est pas de votre faute d'accord . Je connais très bien Rose je sais comment elle est, d'ailleurs tout le personnel sait comment elle est. Dis-je en rigolant doucement (de toute façon maintenant qu'il avait vu Victoire se servait à rien de me retenir), il me regardait d'un air pensif il était vraiment craquant je l'accorde mais son regard sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise, quoi . Demande-je, lui cligna des yeux comme pour sortir de ses pensés et me lança un sourire d'ange

-Je me disais juste que vous êtes effrayante, dit-il toute naturelle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit et de rougir comme un enfant j'en aurais ri si je n'étais pas sur mon lieu de travail, je souris seulement

-Ah bon ? J'arrive à effrayer Capitain America dois-je me sentir honoré ou m'inquiéter ? lui demande-je il avait l'air tellement mignon, gêné comme ça où j'arrivais même pas à me sentir vexait et puis ce n'est pas le premier patient ayant peur de moi et ça ne serait pas le dernier bien que venant de lui ça m'étonnait

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulus dire... Je voulais juste dire que sa m'as impressionné vous êtes passé d'un extrême à l'autre tout d'un coup… je m'y attendais par c'est tout dit-il en bégayant

-Oh ça s'est normal, répondis-je, il me lança un regard interrogateur je me contentais de lui répondre par un sourire énigmatique, bien puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Il me regarda de nouveau avec un regard interrogatif ne semblant pas comprendre ma question, je souris encore, je veux dire, continue-je, vous n'êtes pas sensé être indestructible Mr Rogers . Ma remarque le fit rigolais, affichant sa ranger de dent parfaitement blanche et alignée (ok ce mec était parfait physiquement, bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais même sous la torture)

-Je ne suis pas indestructible, mais je suis ici simplement pour un bilan annuel de santé, me répondit-il en souriant

\- Vous n'êtes pas indestructible ah bon ? Et il se passerait quoi si je vous tirais dessus ? Demande-je par curiosité (intérieurement je rougissais comme une malade en me demandant pourquoi je le fermais pas et ne sauter pas par la fenêtre à la place mais comme d'habitude je ne laisse rien paraître), il me regarda amusait plus qu'autre chose

-Et ben j'imagine que cela dépend ou est-ce que vous tirait et avec quoi, je le fixais choqué par sa réponse, non mais sérieux une inconnue lui demande ce qui se passerait s'il elle lui tirerait dessus et il répond comme si je lui avais demandé l'heure, il rigola, quoi c'est vous qui avez posez la question non ?

-Oui mais je m'attendais pas que vous répondiez sérieusement Mr Rogers, lui explique-je, il sourit (encore ! Non mais il sais pas faire autre chose ou quoi?)

-Techniquement je n'ai pas répondu à votre question, il me regardait avec malice, et puis vous posait souvent des questions à laquelle vous n'espérez pas de réponse ? Ok je viens de me faire moucher par Capitain America pour le coup je n'avais rien à ajouter, cela le fit rigoler

-Point pour vous Mr Rogers, ruminai-je (moi mauvaise perdante jamais..)

-Steve, me répondit-il seulement, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur (chacun son tour), appelais moi Steve et puis je ne savais pas qu'on comptait les points, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, ok là il le fessait exprès (ce n'est pas possible autrement), je perds totalement le contrôle de la conversation, Victoire qu'est-ce que tu fais c'est ton lieu de travail merde !

-Bien nous allons commençait par des examens de routine Mr Rogers

-Steve, me répondit-il avec un sourire

-Est-ce que vous pouvez enlever votre tee-shirt Mr Rogers

-Steve, il me regarda dans les yeux sans bouger, on commença un combat silencieux et plus je le défiait plus il semblait amusait (je vais le tuer, et je serais détesté par toute l'Amérique)

-Vous comptez continuer longtemps Mr Rogers, demande-je toujours en le fixant

-Je peux faire ça toute la journée, et c'est Steve, je poussais un soupiré fermaient les yeux et me pinçaient l'arrête du nez, ça veut dire que j'ai gagné . Me demanda-t-il (je vais le jeter par la fenêtre ou me jeter par la fenêtre je sais pas encore)

-Ah ça non je ne crois pas, vous savez que si vous continuer on ne pourra jamais faire votre bilan Mr Rogers, il se contenta de hausser les épaules

\- Steve et je sais que je suis en parfaite santé

-Bien alors je peux vous renvoyer chez vous, Mr Rogers

-Steve, je vais lui arracher les yeux sans déconner

-Vous voyez la fenêtre sauter s'il vous plaît où je vous jure que je vais vous tuer Mr Rogers, il rigola je le regardais dans les yeux et le combat de regard recommença et bien évidemment il s'en fichait de ma menace de mort bon en même temps c'est Capitain America

-Des gens bien plus fort que vous ont essayé, je doute que vous y arriverait et appelez-moi Steve

-Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer une femme Mr Rogers, il me sourit

-Steve, se contentât-il de me répondre (il est têtu sans déconner)

-Pourquoi est-ce si important que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? Demande-je finalement en soupirant

-Parce que j'en ai envie, dit en haussant les épaules, je le regardais l'air incrédule

-Non mais sérieux tu me casses les pieds avec ça, juste parce que tu en as envie ! Sans même faire attention Victoire était sortie naturellement, il me regarda surpris, quoi ? Demande-je agressive

-Vous m'avez tutoyez-vous pouvez m'appeler Steve non ?

-Je vous ai pas… Merde lâche-je sans y faire y attention

-Langage, répliqua-t-il toujours avec son sourire »

Pour le coup j'étais incrédule je m'étais laissé aller allant même le tutoyer sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retournais pour lui tourner le dos faisant mine de regarder les machines présentes, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, non tu peux pas être Victoire sinon se vas recommencer, il faut juste me laisser quelques secondes, il faut que tu te reprennes tu ne peut pas être Victoire tu dois être le docteur Thorne, je fermais les yeux et essaye de me concentré, tu peux pas être Victoire me répété-je en boucle quand je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par une voix :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, je me retournais pour voir Steven debout prés du lit, il semblait vraiment triste, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, heu...je, il fuyait mon regardais, je soupirais et lui répondit

-Non ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est moi qui suis trop faible, je murmurais simplement la fin de ma phrase mais il sembla l'avoir entendu car il plongea son regard dans le mien

-Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il je le regardais interrogative, comment ça trop faible ? Il sembla très intéressé par la réponse

-Laissez tomber, lui répondis-je

-Non, il se planta devant moi les bras croisés (ce qui fit ressortir ses bras musclés) et me regarda dans les yeux je pus y lire une telle détermination que je compris pourquoi on l'avait choisi pour être Capitain America

-C'est personnel et vous ne comprendriez pas

-Je peux toujours essayer, me dit-il en me lança un regard rempli de compassion et toujours cette détermination et sa me donner tellement envie de tout raconter, des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne, il a vraiment un don pour mettre les personnes en confiance

-Vous n'abandonneriez jamais, hein ? C'était plus une affirmation car je savais déjà la réponse

-Jamais, me dit-il en me lança un sourire d'excuse, je ricanais, je m'assis sur le bord du lit et il s'installa à coté de moi

-Alors par où commençait commence-je en rigolant d'un rire sans joie, mon grand-père, mon père et mes deux frères sont ou on était militaire, ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune à peine 3 ans je n'ai jamais eu de modèle féminin à proprement parler je passais des heures à écouter mon grand-père et mon père me parler de guerre de mission dangereuse a l'autre bout du monde de sacrifice et d'héroïsme et je pense que c'est à cette époque qu'avec mes frères on a pris la décision de s'engager

-Tu as été militaire . Me demanda-t-il très surpris, il avait écouté mon récit presque religieusement mais cette question lui a visiblement échappé, je rigolais

-Cela t'étonne . Réplique-je faussement vexé

-Honnêtement oui, me répondit-il gêner, je lui sourie comme pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas vexé

-A vrai dire je me suis engagé en tant que médecin après mes études, je ne voulais pas tuer des gens ou même faire la guerre je voulais simplement aider alors je soigné les soldats, c'est là que j'ai appris à être autoritaire et avoir un sans froid a tout épreuve c'est là que pour garder la tête froide et ne pas me perdre moi-même j'ai dû séparé la personne que je suis du médecin, on voit beaucoup de gens mourir et d'horreur, on doit pouvoir réagir en urgencer la vie des soldats en dépendent. Finalement après qu'une mission a mal tourné j'ai pris ma retraite, je suis devenu médecin dans la civile j'ai cru que ça serait plus simple moins fatigant mentalement et au début j'avais raison je pouvais être moi rire avec les patients faire des blagues avec des collègues même si je perdis quand même des patients on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde et puis un peu près un an après que j'étais engagé comme médecin dans cette hôpital on a reçu une petite fille atteinte d'une leucémie a à peine 5 ans, Jessica, elle était adorable vraiment je me suis vite attaché à elle, comme une petite sœur, après un an d'hospitalisation on a décidé de faire une opération elle était très risqué mais si elle réussissait elle aurait pu enfin sortir et vivre sa vie, c'est moi qui suis convaincu ses parents d'accepter l'opération, je fermais les yeux et pris une inspiration, un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes

-Elle morte c'est ça . Je hochais la tête incapable de le dire à voix haute

-Je me revois en train de lui dire que tout se passerait bien à elle et ses parents, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, et puis il y a une complication lors de l'opération elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque ils n'ont pas réussi à la réanimer, je sentis les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je sursautais lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourai, il me prit dans ses bras maladroitement

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me dit-il doucement

-Ce qu'il sait passer lors de l'opération non c'est vrai mais s'il elle y était sur cette table d'opération si c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui les ai convaincu d'accepter et depuis ce jour j'ai compris que les médecins doivent rester professionnels on ne pas s'attacher à nos patients quel que soit le secteur dans lequel on exerce c'est trop douloureux, alors je me suis contenté d'être seulement un médecin et pas une personne, être froide et distante c'est plus simple, dis-je en haussant les épaules je pris une inspiration et m'essuyai les yeux, je m'éloignai de lui et me levais

-D'où le surnom, me dit-il, je rigolai

-Le nazi, oui bien que ça ne doit pas être drôle pour toi heu...vous, je venais à peine de comprendre la gêne de Rose tout a l'heure, il haussa les épaules

-On se tutoie depuis tout à l'heure tu sais, je le regardais avec surprise, tu l'avais pas remarqué ? Me dit-il avec un sourire amuser

-Non, mais bon je ne suis pas à ça prés dis-je avec un sourire

-Du coup tu peux m'appeler Steve je levais les yeux au ciel, je vais le tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Je rentrais chez moi épuisait cela fessait 48h que je n'avais pas dormi, j'avais finalement réussi à examiner Steve ( on avait continué à parler pendant plus d'une heure, il m'a raconté son histoire à son tour et bien évidemment je me sentis bête d'avoir pleuré seulement pour ça quand on voit ce qu'il avait vécu lui) avant d'être appelé en urgence pour un accident de train (un train avait déraillé et font une dizaine de morts et plus une centaine de blessés les urgences avaient été prises d'assaut et on avait tous été appelé pour nous occuper des cas les plus graves) qui nous ont occupés pendant deux jours. Je m'avachis sur mon canapé en cuir rouge et allumer la télé, je tombais immédiatement un flash info en direct ( génial), cela me passer à Waterfront Park visiblement, il y eut d'abord un plan d'Iron Man volant puis on passa sur … je ne sais pas comment on pourrait qualifier ça une « chose », était un peu plus grande que Hulk, elle semblait difforme et bossue par endroits, on aurait dit un tas de chair comme un corps rougeâtre, elle se déchaîner (elle avait visiblement la même force que Hulk) sur tous ce qui passait à portait, Capitain America entra dans le champ de la caméra, s'ensuivit une longue bataille entre la « chose » et les Avengers (sans Thor et Hulk qui visiblement était absent) qui fut rude puisque la créature était visiblement insensible aux balles et aux projectiles .Au cours de la « bataille », une caméra réussit à avoir un plan du visage de la « chose », et c'est là que je la reconnus ou plutôt le reconnus malgré son visage déformé : le SDF du métro s'était transformé en un genre d'Hulk. Je lâchai ma télécommande, et regardai mes mains tremblé, je n'arrivais plus à respirait, j'avais beau chercher l'air rien ne venait, génial je fessais une crise de panique, je fermais les yeux, mauvaise idée je revis encore ce visage déformé, et si c'était l'accident de métro qui avait causé ça ? Si la « bombe » en était la cause . Et si … je devenais comme lui . Tout ce dont je me souviens après c'est de mon corps tombant lourdement (heureusement) sur mon canapé.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé (Avengers, créature, SDF). Je respirais profondément et regardai l'heure je me suis évanouie pendant une heure (sûrement combinait avec mon manque de sommeil) . Le flash infos était fini les Avengers avait donc réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'Hulk 2.0, ok et maintenant ? Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne savais pas quoi faire, qui pouvait m'aider ? Les Avengers ? Oui mais même, je vais les voir et je leur dis « hé désolé de vous déranger mais il y a des chances pour que je devienne un Hulk 2.0 aussi alors si vous pourriez me tuer maintenant pour éviter que je ne tue quelqu'un », en plus je ne suis même pas sûr que l'accident de métro et un lien avec tout ça, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, je me dirigeais dans ma cuisine, et me servis un verre d'eau en me posant toujours la même question « et maintenant tu vas faire quoi Victoire ? », je pense sincèrement que si je n'avais pas fait l'armée je serais en boule dans un coin de mon appartement pleurnichant comme quoi la vie est injuste et que je la déteste définitivement mais même si j'avais l'habitude des situations de crise, Celle-ci dépasse mes capacités et de loin. Soudain on toqua a ma prote, je sursautai et laissai tomber le verre « merde » dit-je simplement avant de me diriger vers la porte, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise (mauvaise pour une fois) de découvrir Capitain America et une belle rousse que j'identifiai comme Black Widow, et mon faible espoir que finalement les coïncidences existent parti en fumer, la rousse avait l'air très tendu et prête à me neutraliser au moindre geste (ce qui ne lui poserait sûrement aucun problème) :

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous dire que je suis contente de vous voir, commence-je avec un sourire sans joie, Steve me lança un sourire désolé

-Alors vous savez pourquoi on est là . Demandât… la rousse, je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle

-Je m'en doute, alors je dois faire quoi . J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien que je vous invite à rentrer Répondit-je, la rousse se détendit doucement

-Non vous allez nous suivre vers un endroit sécurisé au cas où vous…

-Natasha, la coupa Steve en lui lançant un regard de reproche

-C'est bon laisse tomber Steve, je comprends, laissaient moi deux minutes »Je partis dans ma chambre en lançant la porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Je pris juste un sac avec le strict minimum, pendant que j'étais en train de faire mon sac, mon regard passa sur la photo encadrée posait sur ma commode, je m'arrêtai et la pris entre mes doigts, elle nous représenter moi et mes frères, le seul Noël qu'on est pu passer tous ensemble après que mon frère le plus âgé se soit engagé, elle date d'il y a trois ans, la seule famille qu'il me reste :

« Ce sont tes frères, je sursautais et me retournai pour voir Steve penchait sur la photo par-dessus mon épaule

-Tu m'as fait peur, m'exclame-je et oui ce sont eux

-Tu peux la prendre si tu veux

-Non c'est bon, je le reposais à sa place » Je finis de faire mon sac sous l'œil attentif de Steve :

« Alors, il va se passer quoi, je vais servir de cobaye humain où on va m'enfermer dans une cage jusqu'à qu'on résolve tout ça ? Demande-je avec une indifférence feinte

-Aucun des deux, me répondit-il, je m'arrêtai et le regarda l'air septique, je ne laisserais personne te faire ça d'accord, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, le pire c'est que je suis persuadé qu'il croit ce qu'il dit mais je sais très bien comment sont les gouvernements

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, dis-je en rigolant (un rire nerveux), j'ai fini on peut y aller »continu-je avant qu'il ne puisse parler

Je fermai mon appartement en clés et on descendit dans la rue, je m'attendais à voir un genre de fourgon blindé (comme dans les films pour les transferts de prisonniers) mais non c'était une BMW noir passé partout je m'installais à l'arrière, Steve au volant, Natasha a côté de lui et on partit vers soi lente mort soit mon enfermement à vie dans les deux cas je sens que je vais m'éclater .« Alors vous êtes médecin ? Me demanda Natasha

-Oui c'est ça, répondis-je avec un sourire polie, je devrais la remercier d'essayer de me distraire au moins

-Cela doit être passionnant, dit-elle sans conviction, je rigolais

-C'est sur que je n'affronte pas des extraterrestres ou des dangereux psychopathes tout les jours mais c'est plutôt intéressant, elle rigola avec Steve, mais bon on aide les gens comme on peu dis-je en haussant les épaules, elle hochait la tête

-D'ailleurs, repris t-elle en me tendant une main, je me suis pas présenté Natasha Roumanoff

-Victoire Thorne, répondis-je en lui serrant la main;

-Victoire ? Me demanda Natasha c'est peu courant

-Oui c'est vrai cela signifie victoire en français*, explique-je (Steve me jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, visiblement surpris). Mmmm… Je me demandais…, Natasha se retourna vers moi et Steve me regarda à travers le rétroviseur, il lui est arrivé quoi a… l'autre ? Une mine soucieuse se dessina sur leur visage (Oooooook, voila la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser)

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde me dit calmement Natasha

-Oh… vous l'avez ... heu... commence-je hésitante, je n'arrivais pas à dire « tuer »

-Quoi ?! Non, s'empressa de répondre Steve, au cours de sa « neutralisation », il a fait comme une crise ou une overdose, je ne sais pas trop et il est mort

-Une overdose ? Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et commençai à réfléchir, pendant que Natasha me regardait au bout de dix minutes je levais le regard vers elle, on arrive dans combien de temps ?

\- Dans cinq minutes a l'aéroport et puis cinq heures de vol pour arriver à New York, me répondit Steve

-New York ? Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'on m'amène dans une base dans un trou paumé loin de tout pas à la Big Apple**, Natasha hocha la tête

-Oui on vous amène au QG des Avengers, m'expliqua-t-elle

-Vous devriez pas m'amener quelque part à l'écart, demande-je et puis ce n'est pas trop dangereux que je prenne l'avion . Je veux dire imaginez que je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix elle s'empressa de rajouter devant le regard noir de Steve (c'est qu'il peut faire peut le Capitain) et ne vous en fait c'est un avion privé

-De plus, ajouta Steve, il y a des chances pour que si tu devais te « changer » tu l'aurais en même temps que John Bennett

-John Bennett ? Demande-je

-C'est le nom de l'homme qui s'est « transformé » » m'éclaira Natasha, je hochai la tête, donc il s'appelait comme ça le SDF, je n'avais même demandé des nouvelles de lui à Adam, j'avais était tellement prise par le travail que je l'avais oublié, je m'en voulais maintenant ( pour un médecin c'est pitoyable).

-Pourquoi vous semblez pas satisfaite qu'on vous enferme pas ? me demanda Natasha

\- Bien sur que je préfère ça mais c'est juste que …, je ne savais pas vraiment comment leur expliquer

-Juste que quoi ? Repris Steve, je levais les yeux dans le rétroviseur et fixai son regard (il a vraiment des yeux bleus magnifiques)

-Je suis médecin, je dois sauver et aider les gens alors si je dois me « transformer » je préfère qu'on me neutralise avant que je ne blesse quelqu'un, quitte a devoir me tuer » Ils se turent tous les deux ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

On arriva à l'aéroport et comme m'avait prévenu on nous a installés dans un avion privé, il était équipé de deux chambres avec une douche, d'un salon (où on s'est installé pour le décollage) d'une « aile » pour les employées et d'un genre de salle de conférences ( une table rectangulaire avec un écran géant en face), une fois l'avion en altitude de croisière Steve m'amena dans la salle de conférences où nous attendait Natasha l'écran était allumé nous montrant deux personnes deux bruns l'un que je reconnus facilement (qui ne connais pas Tony Stark ) alors que l'autre m'était inconnu:

« Je te présente Tony Stark et Bruce Banner me présenta Steve

-Heu... Enchanter, répondis-je

-Bonjour, me dit poliment Bruce

-Vous êtes célibataire . Me demanda Tony, … ok il est à la hauteur de sa réputation

-Stark, répondit Steve ( à ma place) menaçant, Bruce il mit une claque derrière la tête et Natasha ricana

-Quoi ? C'est juste une question, se plaignit Tony en se frottant la tête, blague a par c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer me dit-il d'un ton séducteur, je levais les yeux au ciel

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Me demanda Bruce il avait une voix douce qui vous m'était en confiance, je hochais la tête, bien j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce qui s'est passé dans ce métro ce soir-là, je leur résumais les faits tout en essayant d'être le plus précise possible, il eut un petit silence suivant ma déclaration

\- Cet homme, commença Steve attirant mon regard sur lui (quelqu'un devrait lui dire que les tee-shirts à sa taille existent… … Ou non en fait), celui de la valise tu serais capable de le reconnaître .

-Oui, répondis-je, je ne risque pas d'oublier son visage, Steve hocha la tête satisfaite (sa perfection physique m'impressionne toujours)

-Vous ne ressentez rien de bizarre ou de différent chez vous . Me demanda Bruce

-Non

-Vous avez encore des marques de l'accident ? Continua-t-il

-Non, à vrai dire cela a disparu dès le lendemain, j'ai été surprise mais je me suis pas inquiété plus que ça, il hocha la tête je vis qu'il prenait des notes

\- Vous n'avez aucun symptôme quelconque ?

-Non

-Est-ce que quelqu'un de bizarre a essayé de prendre contact avec vous ? Me demanda Natasha

-Définissez bizarre, réplique-je fessant sourire Steve et Tony

-Je sais pas, quelqu'un de suspect ou un inconnu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Vous me demandez si un inconnu m'a parler ? Dois-je vous me rappeler mon métier, elle eut un sourire, je parle avec des inconnus tous les jours et certain nous disons des choses très flippantes aussi alors je ne relève plus

-Vous êtes médecin c'est ça ? Me demanda Bruce, je me contentais acquiesçait de la tête

-Vous jouerait au docteur avec moi ? Me demanda Tony, j'entendis le soupir de Steve je rigolai, surprenant tout le monde

-Si vous savez le nombre de fois où on m'a sortie cette phrase vous passerait au-dessus aussi, et désolé de vous décevoir Mr Stark mais je suis médecin pas psychiatre, je ne peut rien pour vous, Natasha et Bruce rigolèrent et encore c'est pas le pire qu'on m'ait dit

-Sérieux ? Comme ? Me demanda Tony visiblement intéressé, je m'attendais à ce que Steve nous ramène au sujet principal,mais il se contenta de me regarder perdu dans ses pensées

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, répondis-je

-Elle a raison, m'appuya Natasha et Bruce hocha la tête

-Quand vous arriverez j'aimerais vous faire une prise de sang et un scanner, vous ne voyez pas d'objection ? Me demanda Bruce

-Non bien sur si je peux vous être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre j'en serais ravie

-Bien, j'aimerais aussi vous faire passer quelque test d'aptitude

-D'aptitude ? Demande-je curieuse

-Oui rien de très compliqué juste des tests physiques si vous préférez, je hochais la tête

-Il y a des patients qui ont essayait de vous toucher ? Demanda Tony tout d'un coup (sérieusement il est toujours sur ça lui) je soupirais de lassitude et haussait les épaules comme seule réponse (bien sure que oui quand on tombe sur des personnes trop alcoolisé ou juste tout simplement mal élevé ou encore macho quand on est une femme, certain ont des gestes déplacer)

\- Ça sa veut dire oui, s'exclama Tony tous fière, je tournais mon regard vers Steve cherchant un soutien, mais il me fixa avec une mine choquée

-C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-il pour le coup tout le monde le regarda choqué me prouvant que ce manque de « professionnalisme » de lui ressembler pas

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, dis-je désespérer il continua à me regarder et on commença un combat de regard (encore mais ce n'est pas de ma faute il m'énerve), les autres nous observaient en silence seul Bruce eut un sourire (aller savoir pourquoi) et puis je vois pas en quoi cela te regarde continue-je lui commença à s'avancer vers moi

-Steve ! Appela Natasha, il la regarda et vit son expression choquée, il se reprit comme s'il sortait d'un rêve

-Désolé, dit-il calmement (peut-être trop)

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, repris Bruce, donc si vous n'avez rien à rajouter…, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout le monde fit non de la tête, bien alors a tout à l'heure » la vidéo se coupa.

je suis allé dans une des chambres pour me reposer mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, il y avait trop de penser et de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon cerveau sur « off ». je finis par me levait au bout d'une demi-heure assoiffée, je me dirigeai donc vers le salon, et me servit un verre d'eau fraîche quand une voix me fit sursautée (mais je ne laissai pas tomber mon verre cette fois, il y a du progrès) :

« Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? » Me demanda Steve, je fis non de la tête et il soupira et s'assit sur un des fauteuils en cuir blanc, je pris celui en face de lui, un petit moment passa (pendant lesquelles je lui lançais des coups d'œil de temps en temps, il semblait chercher le courage de parler de quelque chose) avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir et se gratta la nuque comme gêné et se mit à bafouiller :

« Je…Je suis désolé de… Enfin pour… Pour tout à l'heure… Tu … Enfin tu sais..., il reprit de là l'assurance, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris vraiment cela ne me ressemble pas, il me regarda droit dans les yeux (il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques)

-D'après la réaction de Natasha oui j'ai cru comprendre dis-je ironique nos deux regards restèrent accrochaient

-J'espère que tu me pardonne ? Dit-il avec une tête d'enfant attendant son cadeau de Noël (non mais sérieux quelqu'un lui a déjà dit non parce que pour moi c'est impossible)

-Bien sur que oui, il me sourit (est ce que quelque chose n'est pas parfait chez lui?), on resta un moment à se regardait quand quelque chose m'interpella , au fait vous aller m'emmener ou à New York ?

-Dans la Tour Stark ou plutôt la Tour Avengers

-Le Tour Avengers ? Demande-je

-Oui, c'est là que vit toute l'équipe

-Et mais j'y pense, j'ai pas prévenu l'hôpital de mon absence

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est chargé de tout, sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence (bon s'il il le dit c'est que je n'ai pas à m'en occuper j'imagine, je me demande qu'elle excuse ils ont inventé ?)

-Donc tu es Capitain America, c'était une affirmation mais il hocha la tête, je le dévisageais pendant un moment

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il finalement

-C'est juste que c'est impressionnant

-De voir Capitain America ? Il avait l'air un peu déçu (sûrement devait-t-il avoir l'habitude des fans)

-Non, enfin je veux dire oui mais pas la partie supersoldat, juste la partie soldat, il me dévisagea à son tour interrogatif, je veux dire tu as fait la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, la plupart des gens répondant à ce caractéristique son maintenant trop vieux pour en parler où sont mort et même s'ils en ont parler autour d'eux ce n'est pas la même chose que quelqu'un qu'il a vraiment faite, mais bien évidemment le fait que tu as survécu et juste un miracle, me dire que tu viens d'une autre époque est juste hallucinant, tu as dû être sacrement secouer quand tu as compris que tu avais dormi pendant 70 ans; pourtant tu as bien réussi à t'intégrer, je sais pas comment tu as fait je veux dire en tant qu'hommes ça doit être dur, je veux dire je sais pas si moi j'aurais réussi et puis tu représentes un symbole pour toute une génération tous les petits garçons rêvent d'être aussi courageux que Capitain America même mes frères avait des tee-shirts et des costumes à ton effigie, a l'école on ne voit pas la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sans parler de Capitain America, tu sais qu'il a des expositions sur toi dans des musées et tu as changé… je fis une pause n'ayant plus d'air, son sourire s'était agrandi tout ont long de ma tirade

-Respire m'a dit-il simplement avant d'exploser de rire, je fus une tête vexée (sérieux je lui fais plein de compliment et lui il se fout de moi), désolé mais commença-t-il toi qui d'habitude parles pas beaucoup et qui serais renfermé j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir trouvé le bouton « on », je fis une expression indignée (pour la première fois que je parle de mes sentiments il le prend comme ça, j'étais très en colère même si je ne le montrais pas)

-Tu sais qu'est-ce qu'il te dit le bouton « on » ? » Dis-je d'un ton menaçant, en me levant de mon siège et me dirigeant vers lui mais il se contenta de reprendre son fou rire. Ok là il me cherche, je regardais le bar juste à coté de nous est me saisir d'un verre d'eau, il ne le remarqua même pas trop occupé à rire, (on va voir s'il va continuer à rigoler longtemps lui) et je lui lançai l'eau à la figure, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêté son rire net, je poussait une exclamation de triomphe (qui dura à peine cinq secondes) avant qu'il ne se relève de son siège et me lança un regard noir (ok, là je suis morte je sais qu'il me fera pas de mal mais sa vengeance va être un plat que je vais manger chaud visiblement) j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner dans l'espoir de fuir qu'il me ceintura de ses bras à la taille bloquant mes mains entre mon corps et ses bras j'ai eut beau me débattre (face à un super-soldat… j'ai quand même tenté le coup ok! L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit) mais bien évidemment c'était inutile, puis je vis qu'il m'entraîna dans une chambre, j'eus une seconde de réflexion me demandant pourquoi, quand tout d'un coup je compris son objectif : la douche (alors là c'est pire qu'une simple vengeance). Je me débattis de plus belle et commença à crié alors qu'il essayait de me faire passer la porte de la salle de bain, mais je m'accrochai à l'encadrement de la porte, Natasha arriva (sûrement alertait par mes cries), elle fut d'abord surprise puis elle explosa de rire :

-Au lieu de rigoler tu pourrais m'aider, lui criai-je

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois (alors celle-là je vais m'en souvenir)

-Par solidarité féminine ou parce que je n'ait pas mérité je n'en sais rien moi

-Arrête de mentir tu l'as amplement mérité dit Steve, je poussais une exclamation indignée

-Non, tu m'aurais jeté un verre d'eau aussi la ok, mais pas çà ! hurlai-je

-Amusez-vous bien, dis-Natasha en partant, au moment où Steve réussit à me faire lâchait prise et m'emmena dans la douche

-Steve fait pas ça, il prit le pommeau de douche tout en me tenant contre lui, pour pas que je m'échappe sûrement (bon je peux pas lutter contre lui en force en vas tester quelque d'autres), je me serrais contre lui, il me regarda l'air surpris, si tu veux me mouiller faudra te mouiller aussi, lui explique-je

-Ça me dérange pas du tout je suis déjà trempé, il mit le pommeau de douche au-dessus de nous;

-Je trouve que c'est un peu exagéré c'était un petit verre, il rigola, je poussai un cri quand il fit couler l'eau geler sur nous, il me serra fort pour m'empêcher de partir avant que je sois bien trempé, putain de merde, j'étais gelé maintenant

-Langage, me dit-il avant de se diriger vers le meuble sous le lavabo pour en tirer une serviette il me la tendit, je me contentai de le jeter un regard noir et tentai de sortir, mais il m'attrapa avant

-Quoi c'est bon tu n'es pas encore satisfait de ta vengeance, il sourit et commença à me sécher avec la serviette

-Du genre rancunière alors, me dit-il en rigolant

-Tu sais pas a quel point, croit moi tu vas charger Steve je vais te le faire regretter, j'étais dos à lui et senti plus que je n'entendis son rire, tout d'un coup je sentit son souffle sûr dans mon coup, mon corps se recouvrir de chair de poule

\- J'ai hâte de voir sa » me dit-il à l'oreille, je fus tellement surprise (plus par la réaction de mon corps mais je ne l'avouerai jamais) je me retournais d'un coup pour lui faire face, bien évidemment puisqu'il avait baissé a tête on se retrouva nos nez se touchant, on resta quelques secondes dans cette position se regardant dans les yeux, puis son regard descendit lentement vers mes lèvres et je fis de même, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne s'éloigne gêné comme jamais et ne s'enfuit presque en courant de la salle de bain marmonnant des excuses. Je pouvais penser cas une seule chose : Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

* * *

*: l'histoire se passe au Etat-Unis, pour eux Victoire comme on le prononce ne veut rien dire  
**: Big Apple est le surnom de New York, on le traduit par la Grosse Pomme mais bon je trouve que cela fait un peu ridicule en français 


End file.
